User talk:Pcwrcw/Archive 4
Created "User talk:Pcwrcw/Archive 3" Done. Pcwrcw 02:40, January 5, 2019 (UTC) Once upon a time... Just saw your post to Memnarc about focusing on the topic of the page and was thinking back to giving the very same advice to you, what seems like ages ago. Just wanted to say that from those hesitant early edits you have become one of the pillars this Wiki stands on. Thank you for persevering in those early days and for all your hard work since, Pcwrcw :) Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 09:53, January 9, 2019 (UTC) From Cambonious: Hello, Have you seen the Game of Thrones map app before? On my Android it's labeled "Map for Game of Thrones FREE". It's really cool, the whole map of the world with little labels of towns, etc. The coolest part is that you can select every chapter of the book and the areas of interest in those chapters are highlighted in the map. I was thinking this would be so cool for the Malazan series! I'm a GIS analyst as my day job and this kind of thing wouldn't be too hard because all of the information for each village/location could be queried through the Wiki. So if I click on "Letheras", the pop up would be whatever is on the Wiki for Letheras if that makes sense? What do you think about this idea? I'll look into it myself, however work and baby on the way makes it relatively difficult to dedicate time haha. Cheers Cambonious (talk) 16:44, January 25, 2019 (UTC) re: MT Chapter 21 Summary V Thank you so much for the kind words and your edits! I am so appreciative of all your help and guidance. It's made this experience so enjoyable and fun. Honestly, all of you guys/girls admins (coltaine, Egwene, you) have been incredibly kind and helpful, making the reading experience that much better and more immersive. Whatever I can do to help! I love seeing a Green box in a sea of white! So, moving forward, would you be the one that changes that to green? I don't trust my writing enough to finish a summary and then change that myself. I would rather you check it and make sure I don't mess up if that's ok with you? Having your leadership and guidance makes it easier for me to relax and just write the thing haha. Of course, I'll try to get it perfect on the first try but, no one is perfect :) Thanks again! Cambonious (talk) 16:55, February 11, 2019 (UTC) Chapter Summaries Hey Pcwrcw, Apologies for "falling off the grid" lately. There's been a lot going on "in the real world" that's taken my attention. Additionally, I've just been absolutely hooked on the bonehunters and just finished it last night! I noticed the adopt a chapter chart has the RG pretty much empty so, currently, the plan is to read a chapter and write a summary for it (this time not using the tor website as template haha). The problem when I was reading BH was that I noticed too late that certain chapters needed summaries and by then, I didn't want to go back. I had to finish the book haha. Is this method the best way for writing them? (i.e. read the chapter, write the summary, read next chapter, write the summary, etc. ?) Hope all is well! Cambonious (talk) 16:17, March 6, 2019 (UTC) re: OST "Complete A - Z" DP I'm glad to see that the last of the DPs is done. Or at least the last one for the next few weeks. Thanks. I hadn't seen the updated date on the Amazon UK page until you pointed it out, but Penguin's site still shows it as February. In fact, if you toggle back and forth on the Kindle and Hardcover options on Amazon UK, the Hardcover date changes back to February 21. Strange.--ArchieVist (talk) 13:09, February 15, 2019 (UTC) :I see what you mean about exclamations. I just dug up a ton more from Night of Knives.--ArchieVist (talk) 01:17, February 16, 2019 (UTC) Review of SE's ''Rejoice: a Knife to the Heart" '' Hey, Pcwrcw. I don't add links to reviews unless they involve an interview or some other contribution from one of the authors. I can only imagine how many reviews there must be out there for the 20+ books. But thanks for sending me the link. I enjoyed reading it!--ArchieVist (talk) 15:09, February 18, 2019 (UTC) Ext DP of KR I don't have the book yet, but when I noticed Amazon UK had a preview of the first pages I figured I'd put up the DP. I was interested in who was on it and I bet non-UK readers are too. Otherwise I don't have any interest in working on the ext DP. Thanks for noticing the Iko placement. I just let Excel sort it and forgot about aliases. Also, I'm not sure if Orhan is the same character from RotCG. I guess we'll find out in a few weeks.--ArchieVist (talk) 12:48, March 4, 2019 (UTC) KR Not yet, should get my copy this week. Just been too busy. Trouble is, I know that once I get that book everything else is going to grind to a complete standstill! Hope your copy arrives soon - fingers crossed :) Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 08:56, March 6, 2019 (UTC) RG Chapters 1-3 Already Half Done? Hey Pcwrcw, So I just finished Chapter 1 of Reaper's Gale and was beginning to write the summary, when I noticed that the first 3 chapters are pretty much already completed? I was going to just check it out and add links? Not sure what the SOP is for if a chapter is slightly completed but it's WHITE color on the adopt a chapter? I'll add links to names and whatnot and begin writing on Ch.4 when I get there. Sound good? Cambonious (talk) 16:37, March 8, 2019 (UTC) KR ExtDP & Pcwrcw I don't think we ever came up with the definitive moratorium date. That said, I personally would hold the extDP to a different standard than the article updates. I see no reason to hold up working on the extDP any longer than April 2, the later publishing date of its three major markets. It's not something you could accidentally stumble upon while reading up on something else.--ArchieVist (talk) 17:37, March 11, 2019 (UTC) Dancer's Lament extDP Shouldn't Mister Ho remain the main bolded entry on this list since that's the one that appears in the book's actual DP?--ArchieVist (talk) 12:23, March 23, 2019 (UTC) KR Pagination Does your copy of the book have page numbers for the Acknowledgment, maps, and DP? My US HC does not. I think it would be simpler just to combine the UK HC, US HC, and US TPB pages into 1 column. I think it's more confusing as is and doesn't provide much value to split them out.--ArchieVist (talk) 18:40, April 3, 2019 (UTC) :I've combined the columns, blanked out the map etc pages, and left the obvious author page number. (Ignore the number of changes it took to do it. I tried to get clever and use a rollback to save time and screwed it up.)--ArchieVist (talk) 03:53, April 4, 2019 (UTC) :::Fine by me : ) Pcwrcw (talk) 04:11, April 4, 2019 (UTC) Pcwrcw, I just read how many editions of KR you have - WOW! Dare I ask how many Malazan books you have in total????? Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 11:53, April 5, 2019 (UTC) DHL pages & KR Ext DP update Hey, Pcwrcw. Depressing, isn't it? No matter how much work gets done, a seemingly infinite amount still remains to be done. And when you post the KR extDP, the list of red links will be even bigger. Still, the red link list is currently the shortest it's ever been in the years I've been checking it. It used to be at least 600+ entries!--ArchieVist (talk) 01:28, April 13, 2019 (UTC) Final punctuation in "Exclamations" My feeling on the Exclamations is that they shouldn't have much in the way of final punctuation. I think the page is more a record of the variety of Malazan curses, insults, etc without being meant to be a record of the specific exclamation uttered by a specific person at a specific time and place. (We include that specific information for people who want to see the actual occurrence in the text, but it's kind of superfluous). I didn't notice that Possum was misspelled in KR when I read it until you pointed it out. It's definitely the same person and in my mind a typo vs. an intentional alternate spelling. I think "Possom" should be noted under a Trivia subheading on his page. I think Ulpan Nodost and Ulpan Nodosha are almost certainly the same person. Although in this case, I would use the Nodosha spelling for the KR DP, making that page a redirect to the Nodost page. And I think it would be appropriate to mention the discrepancy in the character's intro paragraph. As far as I can tell, Erikson only refers to the character once in HoC and maybe that's a typo. Or maybe its a Cartheron/Cartharon situation where the authors just don't agree (although lately ICE seems to have gone over to Erikson's spelling).--ArchieVist (talk) 02:59, April 21, 2019 (UTC) PS: I don't know how my first attempt to leave you a message wiped out your entire talk page, but it should be ok now.--ArchieVist (talk) 03:02, April 21, 2019 (UTC) :As an add-on to the above... maybe the authors, editors and proof readers are consulting the Wiki a lot more these days ;) Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 14:29, April 30, 2019 (UTC) KR ExtDP I made two minor changes. One was to separate the KR Renalt from the completely different DHL Renalt. The other was to point Ullara's birds to her page where I've been collecting them. Interestingly, Prince shows up in DL as a plains falcon and in KR as a mountain eagle. Not sure if they are supposed to be the same bird (I think they all died in DL?) so I listed Prince twice on Ullara's page.--ArchieVist (talk) 01:17, May 3, 2019 (UTC) :If you think Prince needs his own article then change it back. I have no problem listing out Ho's brothers even though they aren't specifically named in KR.--ArchieVist (talk) 12:31, May 3, 2019 (UTC) Nimander Golit Hi, Pcwrcw. There was a recent change to the Nimander Golit page where the info that he was a Soletaken Eleint was added to the intro. Is this info that is known to the reader in The Bonehunters? It's been 10 years since I've read the book and I don't remember. I'm wondering if that info should be moved into one of the book sections.--ArchieVist (talk) 15:50, May 14, 2019 (UTC) Semk/Gilk Yes, looks good. I was just thinking that another good reason for totally including even the slightest ambiguity... If the authors come across it (possibly even whilst using the Wiki), who knows, they might turn it into reality in another book. Pretty sure there are one or two things in the later books where something was adjusted to cover up something unintended in earlier books. I really miss spending hours editing but have to prioritise real life demands. It is great to be able to relax back into it occasionally. Just glad that you, AV and Coltaine are keeping it running so smoothly! One thing for sure though - I'll be dropping everything in a flash when the next book comes out :) Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 12:29, June 1, 2019 (UTC) Wiki Manager Introduction Greetings! I'm SilverFlight, and I'm the Fandom Wiki Manager for the Malazan Wiki. I will be assistin the community as the liaison for direct contact to full-time staff. If you have any questions, issues, or inquiries, please message me on my talk page. In addition, I'm happy to inform you that Fandom is upgrading its MediaWiki platform to accommodate MediaWiki extensions. You can read more about here on the blog post. If you have any questions, let me know how I can help. —The Silver wings of Night (talk) 03:28, June 21, 2019 (UTC) A word of advice Hey, Pcwrcw. Be careful with the KR summaries. It looks like you are starting to veer from providing brief summaries of book plots on the character pages and heading into full blown narration. It's enough to say "Kruppe defeated Anomander Rake in a duel of swords" without going into detail on each sword blow. (Of course, he would win easily). Also, don't forget that by linking to a term you can largely avoid having to spend much time explaining it. If the reader doesn't know what the linked term is, they can click on it for the details. I know when I enjoy the material I struggle to not to put all the good bits in. But as I'm writing, I'm constantly looking for things to cut or for ways to state things more succinctly. I think coming upon a massive wall of text is pretty daunting for our readers.--ArchieVist (talk) 13:08, August 17, 2019 (UTC) :Wow! What a difference! I think you can actually put some of it back in--especially the physically descriptive details in the intro. Like for instance, the details about the overlapping scales of her coat and how she habitually grasps her braids. As long as it's broken into readable and organized blocks of text I think lots of description is good. Erikson, at least, usually gives so little that every bit is gold. Also, I've often seen artists mention that they've consulted the wiki for ideas of what to include in character portraits. :You should also take another look at the book section to make sure it still makes sense with the cuts. I think you may have cut out some of the meat along with the fat. To quickly set the stage, you could start out the first paragraph mentioning something like: "In the years before the rise of the Malazan Empire, the rival city-states of Nom Purge and Quon Tali were at war. The Prevost, along with a contingent of Nom Purge regulars, were sent to garrison Two-River Fort, located in Two-River Pass etc" :I think its important to mention that she was ordered to abandon the fort, that she was joined by Orjin's fleeing mercenary band, and the similar mindset was that they agreed the fort must be held against the Talian Legion, which was coming up the valley. :But this is a great first stab at consolidating the information down to the most relevant detail! It's an art that I am still trying to hone my skill at as well.--ArchieVist (talk) 04:21, August 18, 2019 (UTC) Its a big improvement. Great work!--ArchieVist (talk) 13:38, August 19, 2019 (UTC) Dramatis Personae I can't remember if I ever showed you this. I found it again while going through some old bookmarks and I thought you might enjoy someone appreciating your hard work.--ArchieVist (talk) 21:30, August 30, 2019 (UTC) just to say... Thank you for holding the Fort, Pcwrcw. It is much appreciated! Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 07:19, October 24, 2019 (UTC) Thank you, Pcwrcw …for your message of appreciation as well as all your hard work on the Wiki throughout the year. The big question is... are you aiming to make your ten-thousandth edit in this decade or the next?!? ;) A very happy festive season and all the best for 2020 Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 14:06, December 27, 2019 (UTC) : Thanks for the kind words, Pcwrcw. I'm glad you've been knocking the prequel entries into shape this year. And who knows, we may have hundreds of new entries to add by this time next year!--ArchieVist (talk) 17:40, December 27, 2019 (UTC) : :Also thanks from me for your message. A bit belated I know. And also a bit too early to celebrate your 10.000th edit. Looks like my timing is unlucky ^^. But also thanks for all the work you and AV are doing Coltaine (talk) 21:39, January 5, 2020 (UTC)